monsobscurusfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Diarmait Character Sheet
Experience Use From five month "season" *Charm ->1/3, he flirts in all languages. Winter 1221 *2 exposure xp, Charm->1/5 Spring 1221 *2 exposure xp, Charm -> 1/7 Summer 1221 *4 xp in Teaching Autumn 1221 *7xp in Area Lore Winter 1222 *8xp in Anglo-Saxon, ->1/8 Language Diarmit will be required (by Geoffrey as Turb Captain) to learn Norman French English (up to at least level 3 with specialisation in military use). Geoffrey will assign either Llewellyn of Howell to train/teach Diarmit (as at least they share a partial common language in Welsh/Cymraig) Diarmait will ask Geoffrey why he thinks he has any ability to order Diarmait to do anything? : How? --Corbonjnl 13:30, 7 March 2007 (UTC) ::Depends on how Geoffrey "required" him. My feeling about Diarmait's character and personality is that (unless overruled by SG or whatever) he is unlikely to accept that he is a de facto member of any band that Geoffrey is in charge of. He's Marcus' uncle and a free-agent, serving out his declining years as bodyguard. He has not (unless it happened off-camera) been formally inducted into a war-band, sworn fealty or any such thing like that. I (Jeff) don't have a lot of emotional stake in this, however, I just think it is not in character for this old Irish warrior to just blithely accept orders from a "snip of a Norman lordling." :-) On a more philosophical point, I 'm not sure Diarmait views himself as part of the general turb. JBforMarcus 14:50, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :::I don't have any emotional stake in this either, just Geoffrey doing his job (probably through Geraldous). There is a very practical side to this however, which Diarmait may well 'bow' to despite his relative independence. The grogs have been learning to fight together as a group (group combat is much more effective than individual combat, especially groups who have trained together, and I am sure a veteran like Diarmait will know this). As an aside, I'd consider the seasons spent training together so as to be able to be a trained group to be a bit like 'unofficially' joining a warband. I would also consider that 'settling down' in an area with a small group of warriors in a sometimes active warzone may also leave Diarmait understanding that he is kind of 'unofficially' joining a warband A group must have a leader (and a vanguard, who may not be the same person) with a high (at least equal to the number of people in the group) leadership score. While Diarmit is a candidate for group leader, he doesn't speak the same language as hardly any of the other shield grogs so is not really suitable. Although a group is not technically required to share any language skills, it does seem to me to be an important factor in the smooth running of a well oiled combat machine. Meanwhile, Geoffrey, as Turb Captain, with the social status to command, high leadership, reasonable presence etc etc has, after figuring out who speaks what and how well, determined that Norman French will be the combat language of choice for this turb (actually, partly to assuage Diarmait as at the time, if he chose English, then only Diarmait would need to learn another language, while with Norman, both Diarmait and Ellette would need to learn so Diarmait wouldn't feel singled out). If Geoffrey can't get through to Diarmait then he'll probably try and take it out on the old b*st*rd using practice weapons in a training bout. Which might be an interesting write up. ;-) Anyway he's your character so you can decide how he takes it, but Geoffrey can't afford to ignore a challenge to his authority at the first hurdle. --Corbonjnl 16:18, 7 March 2007 (UTC) ::::Actually, Geraldous can't speak French either, Norman or otherwise. He has earned a couple of xp in Welsh in an effort to be able to communicate better with some of the other grogs. In future, he can begin work on French, as Geoffrey dictates. Geraldous is used to Covenant life and will fall into the heirarchy easily.--Perikles 16:57, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :::::Dow! I made up a little table of who speaks what (it helps at work that N and E could easily be mistaken for Northing and Easting) and despite nothaving an N beside Geraldous still got the impression he could speak Norman. It will be English now, and Ellette will still also have to learn as she speaks only Italian. ::I think there are a couple of issues here - one in game and one out of game. 1) out-of-game, there are certain mechanics that need to be addressed which is fine. 2) in-game, we put all this effort into getting Charter set up and spent little effort on lining up the specifics of the grogs and covenfolk. For instance, the charter refers to grogs "in the employ" of the Covenant, wthout clarifying what that means. If we retcon something where Diarmait was officially enrolled in the band, then the above is probably a non-issue; but lacking that, as I say, Diarmait is not a member of the turb - which means he is neither challenging Geoffrey's authority nor subject to his command. Likewise, if he's not and Geoffrey approached him to ask if he wanted to join the turb, "take the magi's penny" or whatever the equivalent is, then that's a different deal as well. Ultimately, when you posted it pointed out to me something which we hadn't actually dealt with ... JBforMarcus 16:43, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :::Indeed. OOG I think we are all happy. IG I have assumed that Diarmait was taking part in the joint trainings as he wasn't (at that time) mentioned as doing anything else. Thus Geoffrey assumed that since Diarmait had been working with the group, and was in fact around before Geoffrey arrived, that Diarmait was a group 'member'. As they don't share a common language, Geoffrey will generally have to deal with Diarmait by proxy (which will make things worse between them, not better). If Diarmait hangs around with the other Turb members at all, and trains with them in any way, then Geoffrey will consider Diarmait under his command and act accordingly. If Diarmait is not around, then the point basically never comes up. So, is Diarmait around, generally? --Corbonjnl 02:42, 8 March 2007 (UTC) ::Interesting question. I note that in Autumn, in particular, he was wandering about the Mynd, reinforcing my belief that he doesn't feel he is under orders. When he is around, though, he probably hangs out with the fighters - it's what he does. In Summer, for example, he was training and teaching some of the young'uns. We can either let it slide - assume that Geoffrey decides that Old Diarmait is a special case and not part of the rank and file, or, if you like, we can do a short story page and hash it out in character - which might be fun. JBforMarcus 14:58, 8 March 2007 (UTC)